


Secret Family

by Star_KTS06



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_KTS06/pseuds/Star_KTS06
Summary: Spencer is married and has kids. The team doesn't know, except Hotch. One day his oldest son goes missing and the team finds out.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader
Kudos: 15





	Secret Family

In the last week two boys around the age of eight went missing in Washington D.C. The BAU was working non-stop. They sat together in the briefing room, when Garcia came in. "Reid, there is an upset woman with a toddler and two babies who wants to speak with you ASAP." Spencer immediately left the room with a worried look on his face. "What would a woman with a toddler and two babies has to discuss with Reid?" Derek asked. "I don't know, my chocolate thunder. She didn't say why." Hotch just looked at the infos on the board and hoped that this wasn't the reason. The team looked all curious trough the blindfolds, while the woman explained something to Reid. She looked really worried and she was crying. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"(Y/N)? What are you doing here? And where is Jason? Did something happen?", Spencer asked when he approached his wife. 

"I know, you didn't tell the team anything and I know, you said I should only come here when it is an emergency. But this is an emergency. I didn't know what else to do. The police said, I have to wait a few hours. They can't do anything untl it's been twelve hours."

"(Y/N), what happened?" 

"I went to the park with the kids and they wanted ice cream. When Jason was done with eating, he went to the playground. And I turned around to grab a tissue, because Jenny had some ice cream in her face. But when I turned back, I couldn't see him anymore. I called out his name, I walked trough the park three times. I asked other people, if they had seen him. But nothing. Nobody had seen him. Like I said before, the police told me they can't do anything unless he's been missing for twelve hours. And then i remembered you saing something about wo eight years old boys missing." (Y/N) explained and started to cry again.

Spencer hugged his wife and mumbled that everythings going to be fine and they will find him. After that he crouched down to Jennys height. "What is wrong, Daddy? Why is Mommy crying? Where is Jason?" Spencer looked at his daughter and said "Don't worry, sweetheart. Jason will be back soon." He gave his daughter and (Y/N) a kiss on the forehead and careesed the cheeks of his sleeping son and daughter in the stroller. Then he went back to work. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team watched the whole scene with wide eyes and open mouths. When Spencer came into the room, Hotch stood up and said: "Please, tell me it is not what I think it is." He noticed that Jason wasn't with (Y/N) and was now worried about his godson. Spencer just looked at him, took a deep breath and said: 

"We have another victim."

"And the woman out there is the mother?", Emily wanted to know.

"Yes"

"Ok and who is the victim?" Rossi asked.

Spencer put a picture of his son on the board and wrote JASON DEREK REID over it. He turned back to the team and started to explain, how Jason went missing.   
"Ok, wait a second. Why is his last name Reid? Is he your nephew or something?", Derek asked confused.  
"No, he is my son."   
"YOU HAVE A SON? AND DIDN'T TOLD ME?" Garcia was a bit upset.  
"When this is your son and the woman out there is the mother. Then are the other kids also yours?" Said JJ.  
"You named him Derek?" Morgan asked, maybe a bit emotionally.  
"Yes. But could we please focus on trying to find the victims?" 

‐----------------------------------------------------------------

When the team went out, because they got an adress, (Y/N) stayed back with Garcia at the BAU. Garcia decided, that now is the perfect time to ask some questions.   
"So, you and boy wonder are married?"   
"Yes. For ten years. We've got married when I was 19 and he was 20."  
"Wow, that's really long. And how old are these cuties here? And what are their names?"  
"Well, all of our kids where named after important people in Spencers life."   
"What about your family?"  
"I'm an orphan. And never really had friends. Except for Spencer. So I was okay with it. Well, Jenny over here is four years old and her full names is Jennifer Diana Reid. After Jennifer Jareau and Spencers mother. Jason is eight years old and named after Jason Gideon and Derek Morgan. And these two little babies are now seven months old are called David Aaron Reid, after David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner, and Emily Penelope Reid, after Emily Prentiss and you."   
"You named your kid after me?" Garcia asked with some tears in her eyes.   
"Yes. You all mean a lot to him and he often talks about you all."   
"I wish I could say the same thing."  
(Y/N) smiled.  
"Why did he never told us?" Garcia couldn't deny it, but she felt a bit hurt.   
"He wanted to keep us safe. Especially after what happened to Hailey."   
"You knew Hailey?"  
"Yeah. We were good friends. You know Aaron is Jasons godfather and Jack and Jason are best friends. So they often meet up." (Y/N) smiled. "Do you maybe want to hold little Emily?" "Oh, I would love to." Garcia said excited.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kids were all asleep when the elevator opened and a happy looking Spencer with a tired Jason in his arms stepped out. (Y/N) stood up and ran over to her husband and son. "Oh god, my baby. Are you okay?" "Just tired, Mommy." Spencer and (Y/N) held Jason close and the team watched the family reunion with smiles.

"You know, pretty boy, you have a lot of explaining to do."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Spencer came to work and said to the team:

"(Y/N) wants to invite you all over next saturday. To thank you all."

"I want pictures Reid." Garcia said.

"I am pretty sure, (Y/N) will show you lots of pictures." 

"We will all come, right? Jack keeps asking when he can meet up with Jason again." Hotch said.

It was a very fun saturday evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it


End file.
